


Never Let Him Go

by lazyAlien



Series: Jixel/Maggibæt Collection [1]
Category: Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ, LazyTown
Genre: All the cute stuff, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Jixel, Love Confessions, M/M, Maggibæt, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Beta Read, pixel has green hair but dark skin, tumblr prompt..I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyAlien/pseuds/lazyAlien
Summary: They had touched each other before.They had slept in one bed before.They had cuddled before.But not like this.
Relationships: Jives & Pixel (LazyTown), Jives/Pixel (LazyTown)
Series: Jixel/Maggibæt Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931713
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Never Let Him Go

**Author's Note:**

> because there are not enough Jixel/Maggibæt fanfics
> 
> it's not much but it's very sweet and i really hope you like it ^^

Jives hadn't even noticed how he started to trace on his best friend's back with his finger. Just some slight circular movements on his shirt. He traced the contours of his shoulder blades, all the way down his spine and slowly up again. The movie that they had put on earlier quietly played in the background and filled the dark room with a soothing hum.

Pixel had laid down on his side about half an hour ago, Jives assumed that he was already asleep by now. At least he didn't complain about the light touches on his back. They had touched each other like this before, of course. They were best friends after all. But still, there was something forbidden about it, something that made Jives hold his breath, now that Pixel was unaware.

They had often slept together in one bed, too. Almost every weekend to be precise. Sometimes they were over at Pixel's house to play video games until the AM when they would eventually fall asleep on each other in front of the sofa. Or they would meet at Jives', like today, just to chill, hang out and relax. They would have some snacks, put on some music or a movie but ignore it most of the time and just talk until someone fell asleep first. They had slept together in one bed before. But still, today it felt so much more intimate.

Jives hadn't even noticed how the circular movements turned into letters.

I - L - O - V - E — He paused for a second and smiled when Pixel shifted around lightly. His white pyjama shirt had slipped up a little and revealed some dark skin of his lower back. Jives pushed a strand of green hair out of his best friend's face before starting over with the letters.

I - L - O - V - E - Y - O - U

I - L - O - V - E - Y - O - U

I - L - O - V - E - Y - O - U

Over and over again, he traced his confession on Pixel's back. It felt good, admitting it like that. Jives would have never dared to say it out loud.

I - L - O - V - E - Y - O - U - P - I - X - E - L

He traced one last time before turning away from his friend with a content, yet longing sigh. Although the movie wasn't over yet, the TV was switched off, as well as the dimmed light on Jives' bedside table.

He lay in dark silence for a while, eyes still open, not quite ready to fall asleep just yet. There was some space between them now, but he still felt Pixel's warm body next to him. Just when Jives had closed his eyes, Pixel started shifting around again. And he moved closer. And closer. And closer. And eventually, he wrapped his arms around him. His hot breath tickled on Jives' skin.

"I love you too, Jives," Pixel whispered softly, somewhere close to his ear. Jives' eyes darted open. His friend's face was hovering directly in front of his. He smiled sweetly and his cheeks were glowing. He was beautiful. The butterflies in Jives' stomach prevented him from moving or saying anything. All he could do was stare and pray that this wasn't just a dream.

"I love you," Pixel repeated quietly. Jives watched him close his eyes and lean in to kiss his lips softly. It felt unreal. Finally, Jives put up the courage to move his hand and bury it in Pixel's hair. Their lips brushed against each other repeatedly. Their hearts were beating fast and in unison.

"I love you, Jives," Pixel huffed again between two kisses. Jives smiled against his best friend's lips and moved his hand to Pixel's face. He cupped his cheek and gave it a soft stroke with his thumb.

"I love you, too," He whispered while brushing their noses and foreheads together. Pixel pressed one last kiss on his lips before resting his head on Jives' chest and cuddling into him more. They had cuddled before but not like this. Not after they had kissed. Not while they were touching each other this much. Jives sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around Pixel. He buried his nose in his hair, it smelled good. Like chocolate, printing ink and his honey milk shampoo. But most importantly, it smelled like him.

Jives felt himself slowly drifting away. He could tell by the regular breathing tickling his neck that Pixel was already far off, too.

They would sort out things in the morning. But tonight, Jives would hold him and never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be a part two? Nobody knows...
> 
> Please, leave a comment and/or kudos if you like c:


End file.
